My Journey to the Center of the Earth
by Show Me How To Lie
Summary: What are you talking about?" Sean asked. "I'm talking about this. A Journey to the Center of the Earth." Trevor said as he held out the book and threw it to Sean. I know the summary sucks! Buts that all I could think of! Rated T because I wasn't sure.
1. Meeting Sean

**"Chelsea!" my mom called from down stairs.**

**"Yeah," I called back.**

**"Go ask Trevor if you can stay at his house for about a week before he leaves for work." my mom told me as she packed some of her suits and other things.**

**"Why," I asked as I looked at all her things.**

**"Because I have to go on a business trip and you aren't allowed to come."**

**"Okay," I said as I walked out of her room.**

**"And if he says yes don't forget to pack some clothes and I'll leave you enough money on your dresser that you couldn't possibly run out of money while there." she yelled after me. I jogged across the street, looking both ways as I knocked on Trevors door.**

**I watched as Trevor walked towards the door. **

**"Good morning, Chelsea, how are you doing?" he asked as he smiled.**

**"Good, um, I was wondering if I could stay here for about a week or so because my mom has a to go somewhere and I'm not allowed to go with her so she wants to know if I can?" I asked as I sat down on his couch. **

**"Sure, why not I don't have anything important do this week tell your mom I said sure," he said.**

**"Thankyou," I squealed as I hugged him, "I'll see you this afternoon when you get back."**

**"Okay, bye," he said as he closed the door to finish getting ready I assumed. I ran back across the street and up the stairs.**

**"He said yes," I said as I walked past her room and into mine. I sat got my bag down from the top of my closet and started to pack. **

* * *

**I looked out my living room window and watched as Trevor rode up to his door. I grabbed my bag and money and locked the door.**

**"Hi Trevor" I yelled as hurriedly closed my front door and made my way across the street. I snickered as he jumped. **

**"Hi Chelsea, how was your day?" Trevor asked as he opened his door and stepped inside. **

**"Good. You had rough day I'm guessing?" I asked as I dropped my bag and closed the front door. I followed him into his living room and watched as he groaned and fell into his chair. "You have no idea," he stated as his machine beeped. He looked at it confused and pushed the button. **_**Beeep!**_** I blinked as a womans voice came on.**

_**Trevor, are you there? It's Elizabeth, pick up, please. Okay. Well, uh, we are on the 95 and we're heading your way. You wanna say hi to your Uncle Trevor, Sean?**_

**Boy:**_** No!**_

**Woman:**_** Just say hello. **_

**I looked at Trevor as he wispered, "No." **

**Boy: **_**I don't want to.**_

**"Oh, no." I smiled, bemused as Trevor moaned and hit himself with the calender. **

_**Beeep**_**,**

**Woman:**_** Hey, it's your sister-in-law again. Just wanted to make sure what time you would be home... because we'll be there around 6. Okay. Well, we'll be on my cell. **_

**"Oh, boy," Trevor said as we jumped up off of his chair and started frantically cleaning. **

**"Do you want me to help?" I asked as he started stuffing things in his fireplace.**

**"Yes."**

**I picked up dishes and ran to his kitchen to put them in the sink as the machine contiued,**

**Woman: **_**Sean's looking forward to seeing you. Right, Sean?**_

**Boy:**_** Negatory. **_

**Woman: **_**I'm getting a little worried that we might've gotten our signal crossed. Please call me. **_

**I jumped as the phone rang and Trevor's voice recording came on,**

**Trevor[On Recording]:**_** I'm not home. Leave me a message.**_

**Woman: **_**Trevor, we're pulling up in front of your building. **_

**I laughed as Trevor make weird noises and looked around. He made his way to the kitchen to put the dishes that I missed in the sink but he suddenly turned around and put them on the table and threw a blanket over them. I looked at him in disbelief. **

**"What?" He questioned as I shook my head at him. **

**His sister-in-law, Elizabeth knocked on the door, "Trevor, you in there?" I heard as I watched Trevor try to look presentable. I followed as he made his way to the door, "Hi."**

**"Hey," she said as she sighed relief.**

**"How are you, Elizabeth?" Trevor asked as he opened the door.**

**"Oh, you're home." She smiled as she hugged him.**

**"It's so good to see you." Trevor said as they hugged.**

**"You too."**

**"How are you?" Trevor said, "I just got you messages." **

**"Uh-huh. You forgot, didn't you?"**

**"I didn't forget. How could I forget." I coughed 'Liar.' Trevor waved his hand at me signaling for me to shutup. Elizabeth looked at me then at the house. She gave Trevor a look.**

**"You didn't forget," She said as she waved her hand in his house as if to prove her point.**

**"I..." Trevor studdered as he tried to pled his case. "I forgot. It doesn't mean I haven't been... looking forward to time with my nephew. I mean I haven't seen him since he was 9?"**

**"Seven," Elizabeth corrected.**

**"Wow. Ha-ha. So how long is he going to be staying again?"**

**"Ten days."**

**"Is that what we said?" Trevor asked. **

**"Great job, Trevor. You just know how to make it sound like you want him hear. Hi Elizabeth. My name is Chelsea. I'm Trevor's favorite neighbor. It's nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand. She smiled. **

**"Well I guess I don't have to tell you my name. That's Sean in the car." She stated as she pointed to her car to show a boy in a beanie playing a PSP. **

_**He's kinda cute. **_**I thought as we made our way to the car.**

**"Hey, Sean. How are you? Looking good," Trevor said as he opened the car door and attempted to talk to him, "Is that one of those Game Boys?" **

**"It's a PSP," Sean and I said at the same time. Sean looked at me for a second and then adverted his eyes back to the device. **

**"Cool," Trevor said as he looked at me. I shrugged. It's not my fault his nephew has no manners. **

**"Sean, get up, say hi to you uncle," Elizabeth urged as she tried to get Sean to aleast attempt an actual conversation.**

**"Hi to your uncle." Sean said as he got out of the car. **

**"Last time I saw you, you were about this high." Trevor said as his hand hovered near his waist. Sean looked down and Trevor flicked him on the nose.**

**"Oh! Ha-ha."**

**"Yeah, good one." Sean said as he rolled his eyes and walked toward his mom to get his bag.**

**"You got that?" Elizabeth asked as she put his bag on his shoulder, "You've got all my numbers. You've got your ticket and passport in your bag. I will be there to pick you up in Ottawa. And by then I'll have found us a house and we can start on this big new adventure. Pretty exciting stuff, huh?"**

**"Yeah, it's great. We get to be Canadians. Thrilling, eh?" He said as he rolled his eyes and walked towards the house. Trevor and I laughed. "Just let yourself in." Trevor said. I followed Sean into the house as Trevor and Elizabeth continued to talk. I watched as Sean looked around the house with a disgusted look on his face. **

**"Hi, I'm Chelsea. It's nice to meet you," I said as I tried to talk to him. 'Sean' was the grunted reply I got. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on Trevor's chair. **

**"So, hey, dude. This is gonna be fun." Trevor said, as he closed the front door and set a box down, "A couple of dudes," I coughed," and a girl hanging out. Five days, maybe a week. You know, doing dude stuff, what dudes do. You like baseball? You know what we should do? We should go get in the batting cage. And if Chelsea wants to come she can do it to." Trevor said as he turned around and gave me two thumbs up. I laughed. **

**"Yeah, okay, listen. I don't like this any more than you do. So as long as you keep the fridge stocked with Mountain Dew... and Tivo **_**Family Guy**_**, we'll get along fine." Sean said as he walked by Trevor. I frowned as Trevor looked up and nodded his head. **

**"Sure," he said as he looked at Sean.**

**"Oh, wow. That's an awsome coin collection." Sean said with heavy sarcasm as he looked at the jars full of quarters. I don't think Trevor noticed.**

**"Oh. Well kind of a pet project of mine." Trevor said with surprise.**

**"Yeah, it's really nifty." **

**"Thanks. You two hungry? We could order in, you know. Maybe some pizza, Chinese, Thai Food? Subs? Or something like that?" Trevor said. I got up and followed him into the dining room. I shrugged and looked at the box. **

**"Wow." Trevor said as he looked at the contents of the box. **

**"What's that?" Sean asked as he looked at the box with a curious expression. **

**"Well, it's a box of posessions of a really great guy. Your dad. His old ball glove." Trevor said while he shifted through the box. **

**"Mom doesn't talk about him very much." Sean said.**

**"Well, you can take my word for it. He was one of those few people... who are just exceptional at everything they do. Ooh. You see this? This was your old man's PSP."**

**"A yo-yo?" he scouffed. **

**"Don't be dissing the yo-yo. This is physics at work. You got your centrifugal force. Your gravitational pull, you got your potential energy. And in ancient times, did you know... that this was actually used as a hunting implement? Watch." Trevor said as he started playing with it. He grimaced as he knocked off the little person on one of his trophy's.**

**"Too bad you weren't a hunter back then the little bronze animals would have never had a chance." I joked as Sean laughed.**

**"Hey, here, let me try." Sean said.**

**"Yeah, you should probably take it." Trevor resoned. I laughed as I looked into the box. I pulled out some weird device that it looked like it had goggles on a stick. **

**"Whats this thing?" I asked as I held it out to Trevor. **

**"I have no idea what this is," he said as he looked it over and set it down. I picked it up and looked threw it. **

**"Yeah, that was a lot of help Trevor," I said as I sat down and watched Sean play with the yo-yo.**

_**He is very cute, too bad he's also kinda rude. **_**I sighed deeply as I diverted my attention back to Trevor. 'Hello' he said to himself as he picked up a book from the box.**

**"This was his favorite book. Jules Verne's **_**A Journey to the Center of the Earth.**_**" Trevor stated as he sat down on one of the chairs. **

**"You know, I think that was on my summer reading list once. I never got to it." Sean said as he continued to play with the yo-yo.**

**"That's too bad, it's a good read. To him, it wasn't just science fiction, it was inspiration. He used to read this to me when I was a really little kid." Trevor stated. **

**"I've read it. It wasn't to bad. But I probably wouldn't read it again." I said as I continued to play with the... goggle thingy. **

**"Hello. What are these notes?" Trevor muttered to himself while looking threw the pages. **

**"'Magma temperratures reach 1150 in mongolia'? 'Bolivia'? 'Hawaii.'" I listened to the muttered words he read to himself. I looked at Sean as I heard Sean yell 'Look out' I ducked as I saw the yo-yo fly towards the little model made of bouncy balls that was hung up over Trevor's head and fell all over the place. I looked in disbelief as the bouncy balls bounced all around Trevor and he didn't even flinch. Trevor looked up at us.**

**"Hey, Sean, Chelsea, let's go check out my lab." **

* * *

**(At the Lab)**

**"So it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Sean asked. **

**"Yeah Trevor were going to be with you for a week. Why couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" I asked as I swiveled in the chair I was sitting in next to Sean.**

**"Max used to say: 'Tectonophysics is the science of now, not tomorrow.'"Trevor quoted, "It's about seismic events that occur in an instant. Here, look at this." Trevor said as he pointed at the screen. "You got Hawaii, Bolivia, Mongolia. And the conditions today are almost exactly what they were in July '97."**

**"What's the big deal about July '97?"**

**"Sean, that was the year that your dad went missing. Now, look, you see this column of numbers here? If the 753, right here, was a 752, then it would be...." He paused as he pointed to the screen. He's looking at the computer screen like all of his dreams had come true. Maybe they have. **

**"Exactly the same." I looked at him confused as he finished his sentence. He sounded confused himself. **

**"What are these little blips mean?" Sean asked as he looked at the screen that was in front of him. **

**"Don't touch anything. Those little blips are my life's work." Trevor said without turning around.**

**Sean laughed, "These four little blips are your entire life's work?" Sean asked.**

**"Three. Three little blips," Trevor corrected as he held up three fingers.**

**Sean turned the computer screen towards Trevor, "One, two, three... four," Sean counted as he pointed to the little blips. **

**I looked at the screen that Sean was sitting in front of and leaned on his back a little so I could get a better look, "He's right Trevor, there are four," I confirmed.**

**Trevor over towards the computer screen.**

**"Iceland," he whispered.**

* * *

**(Back at the house)**

**"This makes sense. Max saw the readings 10 years ago, and he took off to investigate. Now, If the readings are the same tody as they were then... this may be my only chance to find out what happened. I'm gonna need your passport, Sean and your moms number Chelsea." Trevor said as he gathered things together.**

**"For what?" Sean and I asked.**

**"I'm sorry, I have to get you to Canada a little earlier than we planned. And I need to call your mom Chelsea to see if there is any one else that you can stay with." **

**"What are you talking about?" Sean asked. **

**"I'm talking about this. **_**A Journey to the Center of the Earth.**_**" Trevor said as he held out the book and threw it to Sean. "It's all set in Iceland, which is where he must've gone." **

**"These are all my dad's notes?" Sean asked as he looked up at Trevor.**

**"Look..." Trevor said as he sat on a stool in front of Sean. " ... Max and I--" he paused, "Your dad and I were talking about the possibility of volcanic tubes existing... that went down past the mantle, towards the center of the Earth. And that's what I think he went looking for. Sorry, I gotta put you on a flight to Ottawa in the morning. And I have to find you a place to go tonight, Chelsea. And I'm calling Icelandair." Trevor stated as he picked up the phone to call.**

**"No, no, look." Sean said as he unplugged the phone. 'Hey' Trevor complained. "I just got here, okay? You're not gonna go and ditch me. And didn't her mom ask you if she can stay here because you said she could, maybe she doesn't have any where elsse to go. Besides I was the person who found your life's work forth little blip thingy in the first place." Sean argued.**

**"Whoa, that's my brother we're talking about here." Trevor responded.**

**"It's my dad." Sean snapped back, "Now I don't have to be in Ottawa for 10 days. I'm going with you." Sean stated.**

**"My mom's not going to be home until a week so I'm going too." I stated.**

**"Do you know how much it is to book a last-minute flight to Reykjavik?" Trevor asked.**

**"Something tells me you got it covered." Sean said as he pointed to Trevor's jars of quarters.**


	2. Starting the Journey

**Starting The Journey |Two|**

**Sighing deeply I leaned my head against the airplane window, listening to the icelandic speech coming out of the speakers. **

**"'Desend, bold travelers, into the crater of the jokul of sneffles... which the shadow of scartaris touches before the kalenlds of July... and you will attain the center of the Earth.' Ooh." Trevor read, making cheesey ghost noises. I smiled listening to Sean laugh. I leaned on Trevor slightly, to get a better look at the book.**

**"What are you doing?" Sean asked. **

**"I am deciphering these notations that your father made in this book. I think there's a code behind the pairing of letters. It might have something to do with the periodic table. For instance. I've got S-A, I-S, G-G. I believe that P-B is on the periodic table and that's plumbum. Plumbum means lead." Trevor explained, pointing to the letters in the book.**

**"What's 'Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson'?" I asked confused. **

**"What?" Trevor asked looking over at me. **

**"Well, it's right here. Read it down. Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson." Sean told Trevor dragging his finger down the name on the book. **

**"Oh. Uh.... Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson, that's.... That's a clue. Maybe that's a place. It could be a thing." Trevor ranted. Sean and I rolled are eyes. I watched him look it up on Google. **

**"What are you doing?" Trevor asked rolling his eyes to look over at Sean. **

**"I am Googling at 30,000 feet." Sean told him.**

**"Are you supposed to be doing that?" Trevor asked looked at the PSP.**

**"Welcome to the 21st century. Okay. Here." Sean said. I took the book from Trevor and looked through the pages. **

**"It's a person." Trevor said. I closed the book and leaned over trying to get a better look.**

**"'Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson, executive director... of Asgeirsson Institute for Progressive Vocanology.' Max would've known this guy. I knew it was a good idea to bring you two. His intitute has gotta be our first stop." Trevor said going off into his thinking place. Sean sighed and smiled slightly. I gestered to his PSP. **

**"Can I play with it?" I asked. He nodded and handed it over. This is going to be a long plane ride.**

* * *

**"Are we there yet?" Sean asked. I looked away from the scenery outside to kick the back of his seat. He shoot me a look. I smiled and waved. **

**"If you mean annoying, then yeah, we're there." Trevor said. Sean sighed leaning back his head and looking out the window. **

**"You know, you're going kinda slow." Sean said lookung over at Trevor. **

**"I'm going kind of safe." Trevor said. **

**"Nope you're going really slow. I just saw a goat in the passing lane." I said. Trevor looked back at me. **

**"When's the whole adventure thing gonna begin?" Sean asked.**

**"Let me give you two something fun to do. Navigate," Trevor said giving Sean a map, "Where are we?"**

**"Have we passedHavanschlicht?" Sean asked. **

**"Havanschlicht?" Trevor asked.**

**"Yeah," I confirmed. **

**"I don't know." Trevor said. **

**"Have we passed Eingarsstadir?" I asked looking at the map.**

**"I don't know." Trevor said.**

**"Reynivir?" Sean asked.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Husavik?" I asked.**

**"No." Trevor said.**

**"Grundarhol?" Sean asked.**

**"No."**

**"Stifflarschtarder?" I asked.**

**"Stifflarschtarder?" Trevor asked in disbelief.**

**"How about Koldukardarskinoquue?" Sean asked.**

**"What?" Trevor asked. I laughed. **

* * *

**"We're definitely lost." Sean stated.**

**"We're not lost." Trevor said.**

**"Yeah we really are." I said.**

**"Just look for an institution." Trevor said sighing.**

**"What's an instititution look like?" I asked.**

**"I don't know, it looks big and institutional. It's gotta be around here somewhere." Trevor said.**

**"Hey, look, there's a littleshack up there." I said pointing. **

**"We can stop there and ask for directions." Sean said opening the car door.**

**"We're not lost." Trevor said.**

**"Oh, no, definitely not." Sean said sarcasm dripping off every word.**

**He came to my side and opened the door for me. **

**"Thanks." I said smiling. **

**"Anytime." he said smiling back slightly.**

**"What's this? A ski shack?" Trevor asked.**

**Sean held his flashlight up to the sign.**

**"'Asgeirsson... Institute for Pogressive Volcanology?' Aha. See I told you two I'd find it." Trevor gloated. **

**"You didn't find it, you happened to drive the right way. It's called luck." I said.**

**"Alrighty. Not to shabby." Trevor said completely ignoring me.**

**"All right." Sean said. When we got to the door Trevor knocked and a womans muffled voice sounded through the door. I would be happy that we have someone to talk about this with if she wasn't speaking in Icelandic.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't speak icelandic." Trevor aplogized. A very pretty blonde woman opened the door. I looked at Sean to see his reaction. I didn't like it. **

**"Hi, can I help you?" She asked. **

**"Hello," Trevor stuttered. I sighed. He's making it difficult. **

**"I'm Hannah." she said thrusting her hand forward and smiling slightly.**

**"Hi, my names Chelsea, and this it Trevor and Sean." I said stepping forward and shaking it.**

**"Oh, how do you do? Hi," Trevor said finally shaking her hand, "I'm Trev-- Professor Anderson. I'm visiting from America. Um... This Sean, my nephew, and Chelsea as she already told you." Trevor said pointing to me. Hannah shook Sean's hand. I rolled my eyes as he smiled like an idiot. **

**"I was wondering if I could possibly speak with, forgive me here... Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson?" Trevor asked.**

**"Um....Well, Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson is dead." Hannah said.**

**"Dead?" Sean asked. **

**"Yeah, he died three winters ago." Hannah clarified.**

**"Oh, Uh.... So do you run the institute?" Trevor asked. **

**"Nobody does. There is no institute." Hannah told us. **

**"There's a sign down the road that says--" **

**"Progressive vocanology was a failed idea." Hannah informed cutting him off, "Like, you know, the Berlin Wall and eight-track tapes."**

**"I see." Trevor said dissapointment written clearly across his face. "Well, did you work with him?"**

**"No, no. He was my father." Hannah said. I grimaced.**

**"So sorry." I said.**

* * *

**I watched as she placed four cups on the table. Trevor slide the book over to her and looked at her expectanly. Her eyebrows rose up.**

**"Yeah? I know it. What about it?" she asked turning to stir the hot chocolate on her stove. **

**"Well, this book belonged to my late brother, Max. Max Anderson? We believed that he may have been in contact with your father." Trevor said.**

**"Your brother was a Vernian." Hannah stated pouring hot choclate in the cups.**

**"What's a Vernian?" I asked.**

**"Someone that believes that the writings of Jules Verne were actual fact. I mean, the guy was a science fiction writer. And yet this society of believeers regarded Verne like a visionary. My father was the biggest of them all." Hannah said while passing out the cups and sitting down. I couldn't help feeling a little annoyed that Sean was practically flying as she handed him his cup. **_**I'm shot a jealous idiot. And he's not even my boyfriend to be getting jealous about. **_**I thought pouting. I looked at Sean out of the corner of my eye to see him stareing at me with silently questioning my behavior I'm sure. I snatched up the cup that was in front of me and drank some of it to hide my blush. **_**Stupid boys.**_** I thought narrowing my eyes. I tried to pay attention.**

**"My brother was no Vernian." Trevor said. Hannah grabbed his book and looked through it for a second then got up, went to her bookself and grabbed a book off the self. She walked over to the couches and sat. We got up and moved to the couch also. **

**"This was my father's copy. Take a look. See, the markings are exactly the same. Your brother was a Verian." Hannah said pointing to the books. **

**"Wow, my dad was kind of out there." Sean said.**

**"You didn't know him, Sean." Trevor defended.**

**"I'm starting to think you didn't either." Sean said.**

**"He was no member of some secret society." Trevor said. **

**"What are you guys doing here?" Hannah asked. **

**"I'm a scientist, I'm a professor. I'm here because there are seismic senors going off 30 klicks north of here... that we think that we should check into. And that's the reason that were here, plain and simple." Trevor said indicating to the three of us. **

**"Okay. You know, there are no roads to the north." Hannah said. **

**"Well...." Trevor said at a loss for words.**

**"I'm a mountain guide. I can take you there, professor." Hannah said.**

**"Great." Trevor said excited. **

**"That's great, I love hiking." Sean said sucking up. **

**"Cool." I said sighing deeply.**

**"I would appreciate that. That'd be great."**

**"Good." Hannah said standing up and putting the book back on the shelf.**

**"Call me Trevor." he said.**

**"You can call me Sean." Sean said leaning back and trying to look cool.**

**"So it will be 5000 kronur to go up there."Hannah told him.**

**"Five grand a day? No problem." Trevor said standing up.**

**"An hour." She corrected.**

**"Do you accept rolls of quarters?" Sean asked. **


	3. Gorgeous Blonde for a Mountain Guide

**I trudged a few paces behind Hannah as we made our way up the side of the mountain. I looked back every so often to make sure Trevor and Sean were still there. **

**"Wow. They are really slow." I said more to myself than to Hannah. She stopped to look back at them. **

**"Come on, boys. I want to be home before sundown." Hannah called back to them she turned and continued up the mountain.**

**"Hey, you think you can slow down a little bit, please?" Trevor yelled. Hannah stopped at the top. I sighed as I trudged back down a little to wait for them.**

**"Guys come on. You two need to get into shape." I complained as Trevor sat down on a boulder to rest. **

**"Dibs," Sean said completely out of nowhere. I tilted my head in confusion. What the fudge.**

**"What?" Trevor asked. **

**"I got dibs on the mountain guide," Sean said. I gapped at him in disbelief.**

**"You're 13." Trevor said.**

**"Sorry, called it." Sean said. **

**"Thirteen-year-olds don't get dibs." Trevor said. **

**"Get over it." Sean said as he made his way up the mountain. I huffed and followed him nearly knocking him over as I made my way up to Hannah.**

**"Whats her problem?" I heard Sean ask Trevor. I hate boys. I wish he would have fallen flat on his face. Times like this make me wish my body frame wasn't side wide. It's not that I'm real big or anything just bigger than the oh so gorgeous Hannah here. I've been trying to get his attention the whole trip here but then we meet Hannah and she already has Sean wrapped around her little fingers. We just had to have a gorgeous blonde for a mountain guide.**

* * *

**I jumped as Trevor spoke.**

**"We're getting closer." Trevor said walking just a little faster.**

**"All right, just watch your step there. Mount Sneffles is deceptively treacherous." Hannah said.**

**"What's Sneffels?" Sean asked comming up to get inbetween Hannah and Trevor.**

**"Well, why don't you tell him, professor?" Hannah said.**

**"Smeffles is the name of the mountain where this character Liedenbrock... apparently found a protal to the center of the Earth." Trevor explained.**

**"Let's just find that sensor of yours, professor." Hannah said turning around walking up the hill. It didn't take much longer before we found it.**

**"There it is. Yes," Trevor cried out with excitement.**

**"Well, what do you need to do with is?" Hannah asked.**

**"I gotta unlock it. It's got, like, a black box... that has recorded all of the seismic activity... that's transpired in the last 10 years. Could tell me a lot about Max. And what he was doing when he went missing." Trevor said while trying to pull the sensor up. My head snapped up when I heard thunder. I hate thunder. **

**"Trevor, I'm really sorry, we're gonna have to go now." Hannah said as she looked up at the sky.**

**"Must be corroded." Trevor said as he contiued to pull the sensor.**

**"Trevor, we need to-- Whoa," Hannah jumped as lightning flashed, "Okay, we need to take cover. Come on, Sean, Chelsea. Right now." Hannah said as she **

**grabbed Sean and I. **

**"I'll be right there," Trevor said trying his hardest to pull the sensor up. **

**"Trevor, just leave it for now." Hannah said walking towards a little cave that was a few meters from where the sensor was located. **

**"I've almost got it." Trevor yelled failing again to get the sensor. I looked at the sky with a worried look before running back to help Trevor. **

**"Chelsea, come here. we have to take cover now." Hannah yelled at me. I ignored her continuing to pull with Trevor.**

**"Come on you two. Trevor, Chelsea." Hannah yelled again. **

**"Chelsea. Uncle Trevor." Sean called out in disbelief.**

**"Get in here." Hannah yelled with more urgency.**

**"Yes." Trevor yelled as we finally pulled the sensor out of the ground, "Oh!" **

**We ran towards the cave as a bolt of lightning almost hit us. **

**"Watch out." Hannah yelled when another bolt of lighting struck very close to Trevor and I. I made to the cave before him since I was slightly faster and I didn't have to dodge all of the lightning.**

**"Hurry up. Come on." I yelled.**

**"Trevor, the sensor's attracting the lightning the lightning. Drop it. Drop the sensor." Hannah yelled. **

**"What? I'm not gonna drop it." Trevor yelled dodgeing another lightning bolt.**

**"Hurry!" Sean yelled. **

**"It's attracting the lightning." Hannah cried out again. Trevor screamed throwing the sensor over his shoulder and gaining speed before diving in the cave.**

**I quickily jumped back from the cave entrance in fear of being crushed by all the rocks that fell. I sat up coughing listening to see if everyone was okay. I **

**assumed they were alive from all of the coughing I could hear from all around me. **

**"Trevor? Trevor?" Hannah asked looking around. I sat up slowly trying to see through all the dust and dirt that fell with the rocks. **

**"I'm all right." Trevor said groaning as he rolled over.**

**"Sean? Chelsea? Are you two all right?" Hannah asked shining the light in my face checking for any injuries. **

**"I will be when you get the light out of my face." I snapped at her squinting slightly from the light. She frowned and looked at Sean.**

**"I'm good." Sean said grining slightly to reassure her. Sean turned towards me with a question in his eyes. I ignored him standing and brushing myself off as I could anyway. **

**"Okay, everybody, just stay calm." Hannah said looking around.**

**"Guys, come on, you gotta help me dig." Sean cried out frantically trying to move the rocks from the entrance. I sat down on the ground with amusement watching Hannah and Trevor try to help Sean dig us out. It's kinda funny how they think they can dig us out.**

**"She said 'stay calm' Sean, not 'freak out'" I commented lazily from the floor.**

**"You could at least make it look like your helping Chelsea." Sean said moving small rocks from the entrance. **

**"We're trapped Sean. It would take months for us to dig our way out. No use wasting energy I might need later on by doing something completely pointless." I reasponed streching my back out. **

**"Forget it. She's right, it's no use." Hannah said. **

**"Forget it?" Sean yelled.**

**"Chelsea's right. There must be about 60 or 70 tons of boulders on the top of us. It would take about a month to dig out of here. We have to find another way." Trevor said pointing his flashlight in every direction.**

**"What if there is no other way?" Sean asked panicing.**

**"There's always another way, Sean." I said from across the cave. I looked around at the walls bored already. Nothing interesting to catch my attention. That sucks. **

**"What else have you got?" Trevor asked watching Hannah take a few things out of her pack. **

**"Signal flares, first aid, some rope, blankets, and a couple of protein bars. But they're on ration. We don't know how long we'll be trapped for." Hannah said handing us head lights and flashlights. **

**"Trapped? Is that what we are?" Sean asked looking from Trevor to Hannah. **

**"She-- No, she didn't mean that. Sean, hey, what are you doing?" Trevor asked watching Sean wave around his cellphone. I looked at Hannah and Trevor amused. They're so concerned with keeping him calm that they're lieing now.**

**"God, I'm not getting any service." Sean exclaimed.**

**"Sean, you're not gonna get any signal down here, Okay? Put this away. Okay, don't worry about it. We'll find another way out, all right?" Trevor explained.**

**"Why are you so calm, Chelsea?" Sean asked giving up with his phone and looking at me. My eyebrows rose. Why wasn't I freaking out? **

**"Well, Hannah said she's a professional so we should be fine. I think?" I informed him. The last part was purely for my enjoyment. Watching Sean freak out is a fun way to pass the time. **

**"We are going to get out of here, right? Right?" Sean asked. **

**"Yes Sean we are going to get out of here." I said taking a flashlight from Hannah. He sighed with relief also taking a flashlight. Trevor looked with his flashlight at the two other tunnels that were in the cave. **

**"One of these might snake back to the surface." Trevor said**

**"How do we know which one to take?" Sean asked looking at Trevor. **

**"My gut says we go right." Trevor said walking towards the right tunnel. Sean and I looked at each other nervously and he motioned for me to go first. I sighed. This is going to suck.**


	4. Cheese Grater

"Looks promising. Just put one foot in front of the other. We'll be out of here in no time. Looking good. Don't worry, direction is my sixth sense." Trevor rambled, maneuvering through the tunnel. I snorted. Direction is his sixth sense my ass.

"I would say that is something to worried about." I teased, giggling when he shot me a look. He continued talking, choosing to ignore my words.

"Pay attention, Sean. You too, Chelsea. It's just like doing feild work. I use to love doing feild work." He continued. An audible sigh fell from my a doofus. A loud gasp came from behind me as Hannah rushed towards Trevor. I looked at him when he let out a sharp scream. I could feel Sean's hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Watch out." Hannah yelled, yanking Trevor by his jacket collar to bring him back on solid ground. I breathed out a sigh of relief, my body visably sagging. Idiot needs to start watching where he's going. "You're not studying rocks in a lab professor. This is life or death here." She said holding Trevor by the front of his jacket.

"Yeah, thanks." Trevor breathed.

"You owe me one." Hannah said, pushing Trevor back slightly.

Sean and I stepped in between them to see down into the black pit. / stepped inbetween them curiously looking into the black pit.

"What does this say?" Trevor asked, handing it to Hannah. I looked at it trying to figure out why a sign is needed down here in the first place. I listened to Hannah confused as she read it to herself in icelandic.

"That means keep out." Hannah said, putting down the sign.

"Maybe that's decent advice." Sean said, looking at Hannah.

"No, no. This is great news. This could lead us to an old mine shaft and that could be our way out." Hannah taking off her jacket.

"Yeah, whatever you say wise one." I said annoyed. She doesn't have to risk or lives on something that _could _get us out of here. Hannah looked at me her eyebrows raised in confusion. I don't know why she's looking at me but she needs to stop. A blonde like her is most likely the reason Blondes have a bad name.

"How far down do you think it is." Sean asked, ignoring us completely.

"Can you give me one of those flares? Thank you, Sean, look at your watch. I'm gonna light this and drop it over the edge... and I want you to tell me how many seconds pass before is stops." Trevor explained lighting the flare.

"Okay." Sean muttered. Leaning over the edge slightly I gulped imagining the terrible things that could be down there. Damn my mom for making me watch _The Descent._

"Here we go. Three, Two... Oh, god." Trevor yelled in surprise, all of us diving away from the tiny explosion, fire running along the length of the wall. I yelped when he landed on me. Ow.

"What? What was that?" Hannah asked. Trevor got off of me mumbling apoligies to me. He walked over to where the mini explosion happened, feeling the wall.

"Yep, magnesim." Trevor confirmed to himself.

"Magniesim is kind of flammable, right professor." Hannah said. I could only imagine the look on my face. _Witch. _

"Yeah, used in flares, used in gun powder, matchsticks." Trevor informed us.

"Right, well, maybe gun powders and flares aren't such a good idea down here." Hannah said going through her pack and pulling out a glow stick.

"Thank you. It's the same princepal. You ready, Sean?" Trevor said holding the glow stick over the ledge.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sean said looking at his watch.

"Three, two... " Trevor counted, dropping the glow stick.

"One... Two... _Thud_... almost three." Sean said.

"Thirty-two squared by-- it's 200 feet." Trevor calculated. _200 feet._ I mouthed to Sean. He shrugged like it was nothing to be worried about. I don't think he realizes what they're going to make us do.

"That's no problem." Hannah said pulling a bundle of rope out of her bag.

"It's your basic 20-story high-rise. You got enough rope." Trevor asked looking over the edge.

"I always have enough rope." Hannah said looking up at Trevor.

"Oh, no." I whimpered quietly. It's not like I'm scared of heights. I just never thought I would be scaleing down a wall that was 200 hundred feet off the ground.

"Well, no problem for what?" Sean asked looking back and forth between Hannah and Trevor confused.

"Repelling down in there." Hannah informed him quickly before directing her attention back towards her bag.

"We're gonna rappel down that deep, dark hole?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"What, you got a problem with that?" Trevor asked down at Sean. Poor dude, he looks like he's about to melt. I can see the sweat dripping down his face.

_"Pfft."_ He made a noise of disbelief.

"What's the matter?" Trevor asked.

"There's no way we should be rappelling down in that hole." Sean said indicating to the hole. My mouth twitched alittle trying with a my might not to laugh at his misfortune but he makes it harder and harder everytime he speakes.

"What are you talking about? You're man enough to call dibs on the mountain guide," insert my distant giggling in the backround and Hannah's surprised look here, "But you're not enough to climb down a rope." Trevor taunted.

"Guys, guys." Hannah said trying to catch their attention. Even though I don't like her, she making this trip very entertaining.

"Calling dibs on the mountain guide --"

"No one gets dibs on the mountain guide." Hannah interupted Sean in mid sentence. I snorted back a laugh, watching Trevor and Sean look over at us as if we weren't expose to be listening. _Morons._Hannah slapped her thighs.

"We're going down there." She said ending the discussion.

-|-


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry!

I know I haven't updated in quite a while...

but I will when I have more time and there isn't as much drama in my life.

_**I PROMISE! =]**_

And thank you all for the reveiws!

I love them...

If you guys have anything that you would like me to add to the story tell me and I'll write it in. =D


End file.
